Enigma
by CatatonicVanity
Summary: The same place, similar faces and a different night. She has them all figured out... But wait. Who is this? AU


**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, its characters or any labels mentioned within. I only own original characters.**

**AN: Hello and welcome to Enigma! This is for Dancing Shadows Alchemist as the 100****th**** reviewer of COTM. I'm so unbelievably sorry this took me so long, but I didn't expect it to give me this much trouble. I hope you like it! **

**Song used: Addiction by Dope**

Kelsey sighed heavily and washed the same glass for the fifth time. God, working here sucked ass. Glancing at the clock, she took a drink of her own bourbon and coke.

It was nearing nine o'clock. Kelsey didn't want to work the bar alone tonight, but she knew her brother couldn't monitor her every minute.

Well, speak of the devil. The goggle-wearing boy made his way down the bar to the redheaded girl.

"Yo, sis. You sure you're gonna be okay for tonight? I know the other night got to you pretty bad," he said in a protective tone.

Kelsey grimaced. "Yeah, Matt," she replied. "I'll be okay." Her mind's eye swept her back to four nights ago.

_Same place, similar faces, different night. Kelsey slid the beer down the bar to a biker who had his tongue shoved down some girl's throat. Rolling her eyes, she took the money from his fingers and tucked it in her pocket, making a mental note to wash her hands as soon as possible. _

_The doors opened and a group of guys walked in. Apprehension rose in Kelsey's chest as she examined them. They all sported buzz cuts and horrendous tattoos, white tank tops and faded jeans that sagged to their thighs. They were loud and obnoxious, that much was obvious. Kelsey knew immediately that they were poor imitations of gang members, which she had seen plenty of. _

_They took their places at the bar and hailed her over. She strode over without letting her exhaustion show through. _

"_Can I help you?" she asked politely. _

"_Yeah, why don't you let us see if that hair color is real?" The group broke into guffaws and Kelsey rolled her eyes, walking away._

_Only to have the long, cascading braid that ran down her back grabbed. _

_Kelsey was a very slight girl. She was 5'6", with lean muscles. She only weighed 114 pounds, and so it wasn't hard for her to be dragged over the bar by her hair. Rough hands yanked at her clothes and hair, profanities and threats were tossed about, perforated by the sound of shattering glass. _

_A jaw rattling crack permeated the air. Everyone in the bar stopped what they were doing to look behind the bar, where Matt was standing with a police grade Glock. He cocked it once more and pointed it at the group. More specifically, he pointed it at the leader, who had his hand around Kelsey's throat. _

_An employee (what was his name…? Matsuda?) ran to the back to call the police. Through the thumping music, Matt's voice could be heard clearly and his tone was full of venom._

"_Release my sister, and stay put."_

_Everyone raised their hands and Kelsey sprinted behind the bar. The police apprehended the "gangsters" and they were all charged with sexual assault. Kelsey stayed in the back the rest of the night, and when Matt came to take her home, she was wasted._

"Yo! Earth to sis!" Matt called, waving his hand in front of his sister's face. She blinked several times before focusing on her big brother.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm okay Matt. Don't worry so much," she said airily, brushing him off.

"Okay…" Matt said slowly. "Well, I have a friend coming in tonight who wants to meet you."

"Okay. Hey wait!" she called. Matt turned back. "How will I know who this friend is?"

Matt cracked a shit-eating grin that had Kelsey leaning back in apprehension.

"Oh, you'll know him when you see him. He's impossible to miss."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kelsey fought her gag reflex. Wasn't dancing supposed to be artistic and graceful? This was just dry humping to a beat.

The doors burst open and in strode a leather wearing blonde. Everyone looked at the blonde, some in disdain and some in lust. He had choppy, straw colored hair that brushed his shoulders. Electric blue eyes were laid in pale, flawless skin. He was tall and lean, with muscles that rippled and moved gracefully under his skin when he shifted. Skin tight, black leather adorned his body; a sleeveless black vest that ended just above his belly button and black leather pants that laced up the sides and front. Gothic crosses decorated the knees and were cut off by black, clunky combat boots. In a gloved hand was a chocolate bar, which the blonde took a vicious bite from.

Many approached him, but he sent them all off with a glare and a "fuck you". When he made it to the bar, he surveyed Kelsey up and down while his tongue flicked the corner of his chocolate bar.

"I assume you're Kelsey," he drawled in a deep, smooth voice.

The redhead arched an eyebrow as the blonde took a seat and leaned forward on the bar. "Now now," she replied. "Don't you know that when you make an assumption, you make an ass out of yourself?"

The blonde gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes slightly. "Alright, so now that I've made an ass of myself, are you Kelsey?"

"Yeah, I am. And you're Matt friend that's impossible to miss."

The leather clad male's eyes narrowed further. "He said that? Well, I certainly hope he meant it in a good way."

"As do I. I don't fancy a dead brother."

"What makes you think he'd be dead?"

Kelsey raised her eyebrows and pointed at his crotch. "You have a gun."

"How the hell do you know it's a gun? What if I'm just packing?"

Kelsey bit the inside of her cheek to refrain from laughing. "I can see the handle and the barrel, but I'll keep that in mind." She turned and strode to a customer down the bar. Mello stared after her with wide eyes. No one except for Matt had been able to keep up with him like that.

"Hey, Romeo." Matt called from behind him. "You're drooling."

Mello stayed silent for a while and watched the girl move and talk. "Your sister is a work of fucking art," he finally said.

Matt raised his eyebrows. "Yeah… You know what else she is? She's my fucking sister!"

Mello turned on the stool. _"So?"_ he asked.

"So, I don't like listening to my best friend talk about how much he wants to bang her!" Matt stepped closer and lowered his voice to a dangerous growl. "And you better not hurt her. She isn't one of your little one night stands and she won't be treated as such. So if you're going to give it to her, you better be ready to stick around. You got it?"

Mello looked up at his redheaded friend with wide eyes. He'd never seen Matt so serious about anything except for video games (which was weird, but who was he to judge?) But Mello saw the warning clear as day.

"I got it Matt. I won't hurt her." Kelsey began to approach from the other end of the bar and Matt turned to leave.

"I'm serious Mello. You better remember that," he threatened as he stalked away.

"Mello?" Kelsey laughed. "So that's your name. Well, pleased to meet you. But I have a bar to run, and if you aren't going to get a drink, you'll need to sit somewhere else."

Mello grumbled, but did as he was told. He found a secluded corner and watched Kelsey work the bar for a few minutes. His thoughts drifted to not so innocent places as he watched her walk and mix drinks, flashing charming smiles at customers.

A half drunken man stumbled into the bar. He grabbed at his crotch and approached the bar, smirking at Kelsey in a sad attempt to be seductive.

"Hey pretty lady. How's about you come home with me tonight?" he slurred. Kelsey rolled her eyes and smiled.

"No. I don't think so."

The guy stood. "It wasn't a question."

Out of the corner of her eye, Kelsey saw Mello stand. He must have seen her tense. Her hand crept under the bar and gripped the gun that Matt had placed there.

"I believe it was a question. And the answer is no."

"You little bitch!" he spat, reaching across the bar to grab her. The gun appeared in her hand and she pointed it at him. In her peripheral vision she saw Mello's hand reappear with a shining gun in his palm. A cross hung from the trigger guard.

She narrowed her green eyes and applied a bit of pressure on the trigger. His eyes went wide and he turned and scrambled from the bar. Kelsey looked around and raised an eyebrow to the now silent club.

"Anyone else?" she challenged, setting the gun on the counter. The club remained silent and no one stepped up. Mello slipped his gun back in his pants and watched as the redheaded girl made her way down the bar to her brother.

"Cover for me?" she asked quietly. Matt nodded and she smiled gratefully before hopping over the bar.

"Kelsey!" She turned back and tilted her head slightly. "Have fun, but… Be safe."

Kelsey's eyes softened and she nodded. "I will. Thanks, Matt."

With that, she grabbed Mello's vest and drug him from the bar.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mello dismounted his bike with wobbly legs. Good God, Kelsey was a maniac. Why the hell had he let her drive again?

She dismounted his bike and tore off her helmet, turning an excited smile and bright eyes to him.

'_Oh yeah…' _

She took his hand and dragged him into the nightclub with a pulsing base. The lighting was dark and the dance floor was packed with people who were dancing wildly. Mello gasped as he was pulled onto the dance floor as a new song started. An intense guitar solo started with words in a chilling tone.

**God, grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change**

**Courage to change the things that I can**

**And the wisdom to know the difference**

**(This is getting to be an obsession)**

Mello was tugged onto the dance floor. Kelsey's red, bouncy hair tumbled from her braid as she started swaying her hips to the beat in a sensual and hypnotic manner. Mello followed her movements, allowing his hands to ghost over her sides.

**She's like cocaine**

**Heroine**

**Alcohol **

**Or Vicodin**

**She's my addiction (My-My addiction)**

Mello found himself thinking about the irony of the song. God, he wanted this girl. And she wanted him too. It was obvious in the way she swung her hips against his, the slight smirk that graced her lips, the lustful and teasing look in her eyes. But she was his best friend's sister, and he didn't have a good track record about staying with the women he slept with. But she was able to keep up with his witty banter, she was able to take a joke, and damn it she was intoxicating. He couldn't hurt her or treat her like a one night stand, and he was questioning whether he wanted to or not. Was she his new addiction?

**This ain't no one night stand**

**I gotta do it again and again!**

She was driving again. Her hair whipped wildly behind her and she laughed and from under the helmet that Mello insisted on her wearing. She was leaned forward over the handlebars of his bike and he was showering her neck with kisses and nips.

They stumbled up the stairs to her apartment that she shared with Matt. The good sister part of her brain wanted her call and warn Matt about not coming home that night, but damn Mello was a good kisser. Those thoughts didn't exist anymore.

The door somehow managed to get open and shut and they were stumbling through the apartment, kissing and tearing at clothes along the way. Somewhere during the confusion, Kelsey heard the door slam open, but she wasn't thinking about it until Mello's lips left her skin. She looked up and found that Mello had her against a wall with her legs around his waist. His gun was in his hand and there was a slightly manic look in his eyes.

"Dude! What the fuck, man?" Matt screamed from the threshold. Mello simply grinned.

"Find somewhere else to be for tonight, Matt."

Matt left and shut the door in his wake, cursing the whole time. Mello's gun clattered to the floor and she found herself being carried to the bedroom that was hers (thankfully).

As they tumbled into a mess of arms and legs, Kelsey found herself wanting Mello in more ways than one. He was intoxicating, like a natural high. Maybe it was the cocoa from all the chocolate he ate. But he was fascinating. She was able to figure anyone out by this point, but not him.

Those thoughts didn't continue for very long. Into the night, she found herself fbaffled even more by this blonde bombshell. Especially when they collapsed in a panting and sweaty heap, and his arms wound around her waist. She wriggled around to look at him and portray her confusion, but he simply held tighter.

"Be still and go to fucking sleep," he grumbled, causing her to laugh and drift off.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When she woke the next morning, the bed was cold. Her blonde bombshell was gone. She felt slightly saddened by this, until she rolled over and saw a chocolate bar resting on one of the pillows. Sitting up, she took the bar and inhaled the sweet aroma. Yep, this was definitely the kind Mello ate.

A small smile graced her lips. Somehow, she knew she'd see her blonde enigma again.


End file.
